


Tywin Lannister's Will

by thegirl_APstories



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cersei has no clue what her father was doing, Character Death, Family Drama, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Relationship, Wakes & Funerals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 09:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18363446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirl_APstories/pseuds/thegirl_APstories
Summary: In which, Tywin Lannister dies at sixty-seven and Cersei is ready to finally control the family business and legacy... except it turns out she doesn't really know her father at all nor what he had planned for after he passed away. Needless to say, the reading of Tywin Lannister's last Will and Testament doesn't go as she had hoped.Modern Setting-Cersei is clueless, Tyrion is smug and Jaime is just a teacher happily married to Brienne! Oh, and then there's that whole business with Sansa Stark!





	Tywin Lannister's Will

Cersei glanced around the church and felt the corner of her lip upturn in a smirk as she spotted the most powerful families in London gathered in their best funeral clothing, she knew every face and could handpick those who truly wanted to show and those who merely hoped to have their faces photographed and plastered across the tabloids… all which would be running the biggest story in the history of London. The infamous Tywin Lannister, dead at the age of sixty-seven from heart failure, the CEO and Chairman of the largest sales and networking company in all of Europe, Lannister Lion Inc. and who many thought would never die. Her father had been a shrewd, cruel, methodical man who favored money and the family name above all else… he was not a kind nor loving man, she and her brothers had never been coddled in their youth and much was expected of them at young ages.

Jaime, her twin brother, had been groomed since he was a young boy to take of Lannister Lion Inc. and had shocked everyone when he had suddenly disappeared in the middle of the night, an email over two weeks later stating that he had never wanted to be CEO or have anything to do with LLI and had decided to move up North, Cambridge, and become a teacher. This had all happened over twelve years ago and now her once beloved twin, had married some dreadful, giant of a woman named Brienne Tarth and the two now had a squalling toddler… she had spied Jaime sitting a few rows back from the front with his wife and Tyrion by his side.

Tyrion was her youngest brother and he was a whole different story, while Jaime had been the golden boy… Tyrion had been the black sheep of the family! He had killed mother upon his birth and he was an ugly, twisted little imp… there were even rumors that Tyrion may not have even been fathers, rather Aerys Targaryen, but Cersei refused to believe those rumors… not for Tyrion’s sake, but because she could only ever see her mother as a kind, soft and beautiful woman. For all of Tyrion’s faults, she was loath to admit that he was rather smart, he had always been the best at his letters, history and numbers… he was rather methodical in the way Father had been and had even taken up working at LLI since he graduated university. Of course, Tyrion had been working there since he was twenty-two and now at thirty-five, he had only managed as high as CFO and even that father had been reluctant to allow; if the imp thought for a _moment_ that he would become the CEO upon fathers death… he was sorely mistaken.

Because it was finally Cersei’s time to shine. She had been married off at eighteen to the disgusting Robert Baratheon, father had said it was for ‘ _the good of the family’_ and she had hated him for it… Robert may have been handsome all those years ago, but he had quickly turned into a fat, drunk who constantly told her how she wasn’t good enough because she wasn’t Lyanna. Stupid, Lyanna Stark had haunted Cersei’s cursed marriage before it even began! She had been Robert’s sweetheart growing up and the two even had a son together, Jon or something, but Lyanna had broken it off after discovering Robert had cheated on her and only seven months later, Cersei had been forced to marry him since he was being groomed to become the next Prime Minister.

Twelve years and three children later, they had divorced and Cersei had been a bachelorette and socialite for over ten years now. After she had divorced Robert, father had scorned her and let it known how disappointed he was in her… she had begged and pleaded for a coveted spot at LLI, but he refused… she had never gone to university nor worked any job and so she was not ‘ _fit’_ for any job at LLI; she had waited all these years for this very moment to arrive and now with father gone and her two brothers being useless idiots, it was her turn to shine and take over the family business!

Her train of thought was broken upon spotting some red headed woman, if you could call such a young girl that, seated in a front, middle pew… she wore a demure black dress, black gloves and a black hat with a lace veil covering her face. She appeared to be crying quite heavily and Cersei sneered when she spotted Margaery Tyrell beside her, offering the mysterious girl comfort… Cersei scoffed quietly at the two girls and turned back towards the minister, his long drawn sermon _finally_ drawing to a close, and allowed a tear to fall from her emerald eye before catching it, she couldn’t very well ruin her makeup.

~~_**Tywin Lannister's Will** _ ~~

As everyone made their way towards the cemetery, Cersei began to calculate everything in her head… she would be named Chairman in her father’s will and she would appoint her uncle, Kevan Lannister, as the CEO… he seemed an easy enough man to command and she could always fire him if he attempted to override her wishes… if Tyrion asked sweetly enough and groveled a bit, she would allow him to leave the CFO position for COO, but he would have to stay on her sweet side if he wished to keep the job. She would most likely give the remaining position to some Lannister cousin, there was plenty of them to fill the highest company spots and she didn’t want any outsiders coming into the company and thinking they could run the place under her nose. No, Cersei would be completely and utterly in charge and no one would dare question her authority, not if they didn’t want to lose their job.

She stood with her children and watched as her father’s casket was lowered into the ground, a spark of emotion well in her stomach and true tears began to fill her eyes, but she pushed them away as she continued to scan the crowd… most of the people here had not liked nor been liked by Tywin, but everyone who met him seemed to respect him, no matter how much they loathed it. Her eyes once again found Tyrion, his harlot of a girlfriend stood beside him… her olive skin and lack hair stood out starkly amongst the rest of the guest, she was from some Caribbean island and had a thick accent; her eyes slowly ghosted passed them, only to once again spot that odd red haired girl… Tyrion even seemed to be holding her left hand whilst Margaery Tyrell grasped the other. It took everything within her not to roll her eyes at whoever this trollop was… most likely some girl just wanting to be plastered across the newspapers and have her fifteen minutes of fame.

~~_**Tywin Lannister's Will** _ ~~

Jaime and Tyrion had requested that the reading of father’s will be held off for a few weeks, they were still mourning or something, but Cersei refused and demanded it be read as soon as possible! She needed to start getting to work on the company and more importantly, find out exactly who had been named the executor of the will and estate. She arrived at Varys office, he had been the family lawyer since before Cersei had even been born and had always handled fathers most important and delicate matters… it had taken another fifteen minutes for Jaime and Tyrion to arrive and she tried her best not to scowl at the two for wasting such precious time! Soon enough, the receptionist called them back and escorted them into the double doors of Varys office, the balding man smiling kindly at them and motioned for them all to seat themselves… Cersei noticed a fourth chair, but assumed that Kevan may show up at some time during the meeting.

“Hello, I’m so sorry we had to meet again this way, please accept my sincerest condolences.” They all three had nodded and thanked him for his kind words, but Cersei was itching for him to get on with it. It took another forty-five minutes to get through the necessary, though boring paperwork which at some points they all had to sign or initial.

“Alright, now that the logistics are finally out of the way, I can begin reading his final will and testament. I’ve been instructed to read off the will from his eldest to youngest children, so we will begin with Tyrion and end with Cersei.” They all three nodded and Cersei felt her hands shake with nerves and excitement, finally everything she had been dreaming of since she was a small girl would be coming true!

“I, Tywin Addam Lannister, bequeath my youngest son, Tyrion Tytos Lannister, 30% of my 50.2 billion dollar estate. He shall be allowed to pick two houses or apartments of his choosing from the list attached along with the family yacht. I expect the money to be used responsibly and for any children of his to be given trust funds that equal 15% of this total inheritance. Should he ever have a daughter, I leave her Joanna’s wedding ring and band, which shall stay in the family and not be given to any girlfriend, wife, etc.”

The entire room blinked at the reveal… Cersei could not quite believe Tyrion had been left so much? Father had hated Tyrion from the moment he was born and for him to be given mothers ring, it was outrageous!

“Regarding Lannister Lion Inc. or LLI, I have given you the role of CEO. These past years have given me faith that you shall continue to bring the company into the new era and I have every confidence you shall succeeded me successfully. Should you not wish for this role, you may refuse and take any lower job title you wish, in which case, Kevan Lore Lannister shall become the CEO. Once you pass or retire from the company, either my heir shall take over if they’re of age or the fourth listed person shall.”

“ _WHAT!”_ A terrible screech had echoed throughout the room, pure angered made Cersei’s stomach bubble and she glared daggers at Tyrion, the small man sitting stunned in his seat as the words suddenly began to settle and make sense in his swirling head. Jaime had smiled at Tyrion, happy as could be for his younger brother and both had ignored Cersei’s outburst; Varys had cleared his throat and continued on… no one acknowledging Cersei, who felt tears well up in her eyes as everything began to fall apart!

“For Jaime Ty Lannister, I bequeath 10% of my 50.2 billion dollar estate and 25% of LLI. stocks. He shall be given his mothers, Joanna Lannister, summer home in Brighton with which he may do as he pleases, so long as it is kept within the Lannister family. I also leave him Joanna’s pearls and ruby’s which he may give to his wife, Brienne Tarth Lannister, and their daughter, Jeyne Anna Lannister and any future daughters or son’s they may have. He shall have his pick of any cars listed on the attachments and I have set up a trust fund for his daughter that she shall be allowed access on her twenty-fifth nameday.”

Before Varys could continue on with Cersei’s part of the will, a soft knocked was heard on the doors and Varys buzzed the person into his office, Cersei and Jaime had expected to see their uncle, Kevan, finally arrive and walk through the door, but instead they were greeted with an unfamiliar woman. Cersei eyed the girl who had a soft smile on her pretty face, she had tumbling red hair and pretty blue eyes, she was rather tall and quite beautiful… though Cersei was loath to admit. She was dressed in a somber grey oversized jumper and black pants, flats upon her feet and a black bag on her shoulder as she stood awkwardly for a moment in the doorway.

Tyrion jumped from his seat and moved to escort the girl into the room and towards the empty seat, Varys smiled kindly and familiarly at the girl and Cersei was utterly confused on what was happening, Jaime even giving her a queer look, as if asking if she knew who this was. Tyrion had helped the girl into the seat, muttering some soft words that caused the girl to smile and thank him before he finally returned to own spot.

“Miss, it is good to see you again, though I am so sorry it was due to these circumstances.”

“Thank you Mr. Varys, it is quite kind of you to say, I know Ty had so much respect for you. I do apologize for being so late, I had a doctor’s appointment I could reschedule and since we had already signed my part of the papers a few days ago, I figured it wouldn’t be of much trouble.”

“Ah, no miss, you are never any trouble! I was just about to move on to Cersei’s part of the will and then we shall continue you from there.” The girl had only nodded and turned her head to smile at Cersei, she felt her eyes narrow as she glared at the unwelcomed newcomer, but she forced herself to turn back towards Varys in order to fully hear what she had been left.

“For my eldest, Cersei Janei Lannister, I bequeath 10% of my 50.2 billion estate and 10% of the LLI. stocks. The remainder of her mother’s jewelry shall be left to her, which I expect shall be doled out equally between herself and her children. An extra 15% of the LLI. stocks have been left in trust for my grandchildren, Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen, which they shall have access to on their twenty-fifth namedays or upon their weddings, whichever comes first. I also leave Cersei, Joanna’s winter cottage in Norwich, which she may do with as she pleases, so long as it stays within the Lannister family.”

“That is all.” Anger was seeping out of every pore of Cersei’s body, she had been slighted her whole life and even in death, her father had made a fool of her again! It wasn’t fair! “What of Casterly Rock or the Chairman position at LLI.?! What of the remaining portion of his estate and of LLI. stocks?! Something must be wrong, father would never leave everything else Uncle Kevan! I deserve more!”

“Unfortunately Ms. Cersei, your father had finalized his will over 4 months ago; he did not wish to make any changes upon entering the hospital following his heart attack. The remainder of the will outlines what shall be left for his siblings, Kevan and Genna, but the bulk shall be given to Miss. Stark and your father’s fourth child.”

“ _Fourth child? Father only had three! Us!”_ She wanted to turn and smack the living day lights out of Tyrion, the little imp was laughing quietly in his seat, tears of mirth clouding his eyes as he attempted to not fall out of his chair.

“Well, the fourth child has not yet been born, but upon his birth and once he comes of age, a large portion of everything has been bequeathed to him as he was named the Heir of his Estate whilst Miss. Stark has been named the executor. Speaking of which, Miss. Stark has been left your family home, Casterly Rock along with the Chairman position of LLI. and the remaining 45% of your father’s estate, the extra 5% having been split between your aunt and uncle.”

“Who exactly ARE you Miss. Stark? My father never consorted with any Starks, your family lives the furthest North you can get here.” The simpering girl blushed, her eyes flicking towards Tyrion and Varys as she seemed lost for the words to find.

“Oh, sister! Father really did not tell you anything? He and Sansa had been dating for almost four years, they were actually planning on marrying one another, but his heart condition had gotten too bad and they decided against it. Oh! Almost forgot, she is also four months pregnant with father’s _last_ child.”

Cersei felt her mouth drop as she stared between her brother and Sansa Stark, the girl having dropped a hand onto her covered stomach… though she could now see a bump extending from the girls stomach, it had been hidden due to the oversized jumper and Cersei felt as if she might faint.

“ _WHAT?!”_

_[sansa's instagram](https://www.instagram.com/ssansa77/) _

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun little story I couldn't get out of head regarding Sansa and Tywin, who happen to be one of my favorite parings! Was written as a one-shot, buttttttt I could be persuaded to make a small, mini-story out of it! If I did, it would be Sansa retelling how she and Tywin ended up together along with hilarity from a sarcastic Tyrion, a confused, but happy Jaime and a furious Cersei, who is most def gonna need a few drinks! Please leave some kudos and comment on what you think! Much love to everyone! here is a link to sansa's instagram if you want to see what the future chapters have to hold! https://www.instagram.com/ssansa77/


End file.
